Lithography is the process of printing from specially prepared surfaces, some areas of which are capable of accepting lithographic ink, whereas other areas, when moistened with water, will not accept the ink. The areas which accept ink form the printing image areas and the ink-rejecting areas form the background areas.
In the art of photolithography, a photographic material is made imagewise receptive to oily or greasy ink in the photo-exposed (negative working) or in the non-exposed areas (positive working) on a hydrophilic background.
In the production of common lithographic plates, also called surface litho plates or planographic printing plates, a support that has affinity to water or obtains such affinity by chemical treatment is coated with a thin layer of a photosensitive composition. Coatings for that purpose include light-sensitive polymer layers containing diazo compounds, dichromate-sensitized hydrophilic colloids and a large variety of synthetic photopolymers. Particularly diazo-sensitized systems are widely used.
Upon imagewise exposure of the light-sensitive layer the exposed image areas become insoluble and the unexposed areas remain soluble. The plate is then developed with a suitable liquid to remove the diazonium salt or diazo resin in the unexposed areas.
On the other hand, methods are known for making printing plates involving the use of imaging elements that are heat sensitive rather than photosensitive. A particular disadvantage of photosensitive imaging elements such as described above for making a printing plate is that they have to be shielded from the light. Furthermore they have a problem of sensitivity in view of the storage stability and they show a lower resolution. The trend towards heat sensitive printing plate precursors is clearly seen on the market.
For example, Research Disclosure no. 33303 of January 1992 discloses a heat sensitive imaging element comprising on a support a cross-linked hydrophilic layer containing thermoplastic polymer particles and an infrared absorbing pigment such as e.g. carbon black. By image-wise exposure to an infrared laser, the thermoplastic polymer particles are image-wise coagulated thereby rendering the surface of the imaging element at these areas ink acceptant without any further development. A disadvantage of this method is that the printing plate obtained is easily damaged since the non-printing areas may become ink accepting when some pressure is applied thereto. Moreover, under critical conditions, the lithographic performance of such a printing plate may be poor and accordingly such printing plate has little lithographic printing latitude.
EP-A-514145 discloses a heat sensitive imaging element including a coating comprising core-shell particles having a water insoluble heat softenable core component and a shell component which is soluble or swellable in aqueous alkaline medium. Red or infrared laser light directed image-wise at said imaging element causes selected particles to coalesce, at least partially, to form an image and the non-coalesced particles are then selectively removed by means of an aqueous alkaline developer. Afterwards a baking step is performed. However the printing endurance of a so obtained printing plate is low.
EP-A-599510 discloses a heat sensitive imaging element which comprises a substrate coated with (i) a layer which comprises (1) a disperse phase comprising a water-insoluble heat softenable component A and (2) a binder or continuous phase consisting of a component B which is soluble or swellable in aqueous, preferably aqueous alkaline medium, at least one of components A and B including a reactive group or precursor therefor, such that insolubilisation of the layer occurs at elevated temperature and/or on exposure to actinic radiation, and (ii) a substance capable of strongly absorbing radiation and transferring the energy thus obtained as heat to the disperse phase so that at least partial coalescence of the coating occurs. After image-wise irradiation of the imaging element and developing the image-wise irradiated plate, said plate is heated and/or subjected to actinic irradiation to effect insolubilization. However the printing endurance of a so obtained printing plate is low.
EP-A-625728 discloses an imaging element comprising a layer which is sensitive to UV- and IR-irradiation and which can be positive or negative working. This layer comprises a resole resin, a novolac resin, a latent Bronsted acid and an IR-absorbing substance. The printing results of a lithographic plate obtained by irradiating and developing said imaging element are poor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,699 is almost identical with EP-A-625728 but discloses the method for obtaining a negative working IR-laser recording imaging element. The IR-sensitive layer comprises a resole resin,a novolac resin, a latent Bronsted acid and an IR-absorbing substance. The printing results of a lithographic plate obtained by irradiating and developing said imaging element are poor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,925 discloses a positive working imaging element including a photosensitive composition comprising an alkali-soluble novolac resin and an onium-salt. This composition can optionally contain an IR-sensitizer. After image-wise exposing said imaging element to UV--visible--or eventually IR-radiation followed by a development step with an aqueous alkali liquid there is obtained a positive working printing plate. The printing results of a lithographic plate obtained by irradiating and developing said imaging element are poor.
EP-A-770494 and EP-A 770495 discloses a method for making a lithographic printing plate using an imaging element comprising (i) on a hydrophilic surface of a lithographic base an image forming layer comprising hydrophobic thermoplastic polymer particles dispersed in a hydrophilic binder and (ii) a compound capable of converting light to heat , said compound being comprised in said image forming layer or a layer adjacent thereto. Both applications disclose that there can be one or more layers intermediate layers provided between the lithographic base and the image forming layer. Said applications do not disclose that said intermediate layer should be soluble in an aqueous solution with a pH of at least 5.
GB 1,160,221 discloses a method of recording information, wherein a recording material is used comprising a water-permeable recording layer which incorporates hydrophobic thermoplastic polymeric material in the form of particles solid at room temperature and which can be rendered water-impermeable or substantially less water-permeable by the action of heat, said recording material also incorporating, in heat-conductive relationship to said polymer particles, a substance or substances which is or are distributed over the whole area of such material and is or are capable of being heated by exposing the material to intense electromagnetic radiation which is absorbed by such substance or substances. Said substance or substances can be incorporated in an intermediate layer. However the disclosure is silent about the fact that said layers should be removable in an aqueous solution with a pH of at least 5. The examples even disclose hardened gelatine layers, which are surely not removable.
EP-A-96200972.6 discloses a heat sensitive imaging element comprising on a hydrophilic surface of a lithographic base an image forming layer comprising hydrophobic thermoplastic polymer particles dispersed in a water insoluble alkali soluble or swellable resin and a compound capable of converting light into heat, said compound being present in said image forming layer or a layer adjacent thereto, wherein said alkali swellable or soluble resin comprises phenolic hydroxy groups and/or carboxyl groups. However the printing plates obtained from said heat-sensitive imaging element gives prints with scumming.
All the disclosed systems either require a treatment after the development step and/or or yield lithographic plates with poor printing properties. So, there is still a need for a heat sensitive imaging element that is easy to process and yields a lithographic plate with good or excellent printing properties.